


Party Don't Stop

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re” he started, still panting. “You’re the worst tease in the world, Hokuto.”The older laughed, standing up.“Shame on me.” he said, shrugging his shoulder. “But still, it didn’t seem you were complaining anymore, were you?” he asked, and then he leaned towards him, kissing him.





	Party Don't Stop

“If someone finds us...”

Hokuto shut him up abruptly with a kiss, silencing his protest.

He had been complaining for ages about the fact that someone could’ve stepped on them, and it had become kind of funny, because every time he did it he felt authorized to do something to make him forget where they were.

And it seemed like he was doing a very good job.

They had been under the shower, after rehearsal, for quite a while now, and Hokuto knew that it was a high risk place and that they could’ve been found out by anyone at any moment, but that was only turning him on more.

He was kissing Jesse’s chest, softly biting his nipples while his hands reached out for the younger’s erection, moving his fingers slowly on the entire length, not nearly enough to get him off.

“At least” Jesse said, panting. “You could do it faster, couldn’t you?”

Hokuto laughed, kneeling on the floor and looking up at him.

“You know you don’t really mean it.” he said, giving the head an experimental lick. “Like I don’t know how much you enjoy being teased.” he added, and then he shut up and engulfed the younger’s cock, taking it wholly in his mouth; at that point, he was sure that Jesse wouldn’t have complained anymore about what was risky and what was not, but the younger was still able to surprise him.

“Hokku...” he moaned, grabbing the elder’s hairs and pulling him gently so that he would let him go. “Why don’t we just get out of here and you come at my place? I’m sure that there’s nobody home, we could just...”

Hokuto stood up, frowning.

“What in the world are you afraid of?” he asked. “Like they don’t know what we’re doing here. They know it and as far as I know they don’t care so what’s your problem?” he was about to say something else, but then he grinned, shaking his head. “Or maybe...” he brushed the sensitive skin on the younger’s hip, going lower. “You’re afraid of what they can _hear_ instead?” he provoked him, and without letting Jesse reply to him he fell back on his knees, continuing what he had started.

“It’s not like I’m afraid” he moaned. “It’s just that I don’t really like the thought of them hearing us while we... Oh my god, do that again!” he wasn’t able to go on explaining him what his problem was, that Hokuto had deepthroated him and at the same time he had let a finger sneak into his body.

If his mouth had been free he would have laughed about how easily Jesse was distracted, but instead he kept sucking on him, while his fingers did the rest.

“Like... like I was saying...” he stammered, and this time Hokuto backed off, looking up at him and sighing.

“If you behave” he said. “I’ll let you come this way and save the rest for later.” he licked at the tip, smiling. “If you behave.” he repeated, and then he went back to work, trying to get him off and to get the loudest moans out of him.

And Jesse couldn’t really help but doing what the elder wanted him to do, letting go against the cold wall, while hot water ran on his body, closing his eyes and biting his lips.

Hokuto let a second finger join the first one and then he deepthroated him again, enjoying those moans which were more than enough to give him a hard on.

But he would’ve thought about it later, at Jesse’s home, because now he just wanted to focus on the younger’s pleasure, and on what he was hearing and _feeling._

Way too soon he felt him shivering, and fingers suddenly became three, moving faster inside him, while he could clearly see how he was gradually losing his mind. It felt good, Hokuto was aware of that pleasure, of the fact that he was the one making him react that way, and he felt like he would’ve never got used to Jesse’s face at moments like this.

Hokuto saw him arch his back, going deeper in his mouth, and he tried to give his best not to choke while he let him come down his throat, giving him the loudest moan, the one he was waiting for, the one that made him feel too good to be actually explained.

Then he let him go, smiling at him while the younger was trying to regain his breath, wincing when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers leaving him empty.

“You’re” he started, still panting. “You’re the worst tease in the world, Hokuto.”

The older laughed, standing up.

“Shame on me.” he said, shrugging his shoulder. “But still, it didn’t seem you were complaining anymore, were you?” he asked, and then he leaned towards him, kissing him.

“I never said I didn’t want it in the first place. I just thought we could’ve moved our party at my house, that’s all.” he pointed out, but he was smiling.

Hokuto took him by the hand, turning the shower off and pulling him toward the exit.

“And who said we aren’t having a party at your house?” he asked, laughing again.

He heard Jesse muttering something, but he didn’t really care about what he was saying, now.

And he didn’t even care about the other guys’ looks when they came out of the showers, nor the fact that Jesse would’ve surely complained again about that once they would’ve been alone.

What Hokuto did care about, was that he had obtained what he wanted, and that his boyfriend, even though he would never admit it, had enjoyed it as much as he did.

Now the only thing he could think of, was to get his share of fun at Jesse’s house.

He couldn’t wait anymore.


End file.
